The invention relates to certain kinds of cosmetics and quasi-pharmaceuticals, and more particularly to a teeth cleaning composition (hereinafter referred to as "dentifice") which is daily used to remove the stain, dental plaque from teeth and also to remove the food dregs from the gaps between teeth in order to clean up the oral cavity and to maintain the cleanliness thereof. The dentifrice includes a tooth powder and a tooth paste kneaded fully or semi-kneaded.
The dentifrices which have been widely used are composed in general of polishing or cleaning agents, foaming agents, binders and other components. These ordinary components are merely effective to remove the stains from teeth by utilizing a physical grinding effect of the polishing agent and a toothbrush. Foams produced thereby within the oral cavity also plays a considerable role.
The known dentifrices are however disadvantageous in that the surface enamel layers of teeth are injured if the grinding effect of said polishing agent and toothbrush is intensified too much. Consequently, the known dentifrices have only a limited effect in cleaning teeth and are almost impossible to remove the dental plaque from teeth.